


Serendipity

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [15]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, incubus au, incubus!hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: From a late night craving to an unanticipated ordeal, Hisoka learns he's in for a challenge: trying to seduce an unfazed Chrollo, who only seems to want . . . affection. 
Incubi weren’t built for this goddamn it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> commission work for happyclappyhippydrift on tumblr!! hope you like this, youre in for a fun ride

The night was cool and quiet, the moon glowing along the city streets below and proving the streetlights redundant. It was cool, but Hisoka was anything but, making it hard to appreciate the serenity and solemnity of a night untarnished by the din of productivity.

Hisoka closed his eyes as another wave of need rolled through his body, burning along his skin like a fire waiting for an updraft. It was molten more than raging, though he knew that would change the moment he found his nightly victim. Who would he have tonight? Maybe something light, but decadent. His mouth watered at the thought, the cool stone beneath him a poor consoler for the warmth and flesh he craved to feel against his own.

Would it be greedy to look for a virgin? He tried not to over-indulge often, excess was, after all, a sin, but the mere thought of soft skin and sweet innocence was nearly a siren’s call all its own. Hisoka clung to the brick of an apartment building like a shadow, his senses honed and looking for something good to make the climb worth the effort.

An open window caught his attention, his smile coalescing in the night at his good fortune. If the tenant was going to make it so easy on him, then he’d willingly indulge them with a night they wouldn’t soon forget. He let the wind carry him higher until he caught the edge of the window sill, slipping inside to manifest in all his glory in the bedroom of his latest meal.

He was almost disappointed when his nose told him that his luck hadn’t brought him into the bed of a virgin, sweet and ripe for the taking. This scent was far more mellow, like a bouquet of wild flowers in the height of spring. It was still enticing though, like a mature wine as opposed to the clear tang of honey. He moved closer, walking like a shadow wrapped in silken silence to loom over the sleeping figure, eager to see the rose giving off such a lovely aroma.

Dark hair, pale skin, and eyelids that danced with the music of sleep greeted him, glossed in the sort of innocence only youth brought. The human lay with his neck bared, his lips parted ever so slightly while he breathed. His hand, small and delicate, rested by his head on the pillow, curled gently like a beckoning call, urging Hisoka to come closer.

What a gorgeous looking human, and so beautifully unaware of the beast looming over him.

Hisoka felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth. He could already imagine how sweet he’d taste once he had him melting in his hands, as hungry for his touch as Hisoka was for his touch. Would he think this all a pretty dream, or would he try to fight the inevitable? Hisoka couldn’t wait to find out.

“Wake up,” he crooned softly, slipping onto the bed to straddle the delicate-looking human. “Wake up, pretty one. It’s time to have some fun.”

The dark-haired human furrowed his brow, wrinkling his little nose in resistance. “’m tired,” he mumbled, ignoring him completely. “Go ‘way.”

Hisoka laughed, cupping the young man’s cheek. Even that slight touch sent his senses soaring, the fire banked by silken skin and human warmth. “It’s cute you think you can brush me off, but I always get my way.” He pushed his compulsion aura harder, filling the room until it absolutely reeked of sex and want. No one would be able to ignore it, not when it was this strong.

Like clockwork, pale eyelids twitched, opening to reveal a pair of dark, fathomless eyes. Sleep-riddled as he was, they still pulled Hisoka in, dragging and drowning until he was moving without permission, bearing down on the small human with intent to devour. The man wouldn’t resist, at any rate. None did once they saw what had them pinned.

“What are you doing in my house?” the man asked, soft and still bleary with sleepiness. “Aren’t you cold, wearing just that?”

Hisoka looked down at himself and the threadbare shorts he wore, the frayed hems clinging to his body like a second skin. Cold? Hisoka was never cold, and even if he was, this looked sexy on him, so he wouldn’t care.

“I’m an incubus, pretty bird,” he murmured, stroking the human’s soft cheek with the pads of his fingers. “You can warm me up, if you think I look cold.”

Dark eyes blinked up at him slowly, as if trying to keep up with his words. He was probably drowning in the desire, the poor thing. “That sounds nice,” he sighed, staring wistfully at the empty space in his big, empty bed. “It’d be nice to have some company again.”

His aura seemed to grow all the thicker at the admission. “I’ll give you some company,” he promised, guiding the human’s eyes back to him with a gentle tug to his hair. He’d give him all that and more, he thought, leaning down to seal the contract with an all-consuming kiss.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Hisoka froze, too shocked to go through with the kiss when the words weren’t ‘Yes, please, take me now, you villanous demon of the night.’

“I’m…I’m going to fuck you,” he said, staring wide-eyed at the thoroughly unaffected human below.

The human pulled a face. “No, you’re not,” he replied plainly, somehow managing to turn himself over, so his face was buried in his pillow. “I’m sleeping now.”

“But…!”

A single eye opened, staring up at him balefully. “No buts. You can sleep here too if you want, since you look cold,” he mumbled, a warm hand snaking out of his sheets to tug at Hisoka’s arm, coaxing him to lay down. “Just don’t snore.”

Hisoka felt so out of body that he went without a fight, falling into the empty side of the bed with his eyes wide and lips still parted in a protest that didn’t sound. What was this?! What the hell was this?! A slender arm wound itself around his waist and Hisoka’s mind short-circuted, just as a soft cheek nuzzled his bare shoulder.

“I thought you said we weren’t going to fuck!” he whispered harshly, laying as stiff as a board.

“We aren’t,” the human mumbled, his warm breath caressing the back of Hisoka’s neck in short, measured puffs. “Go to sleep.”

“Then why are you fondling me?!”

“This is cuddling, you idiot. It’s nice.”

It most certainly wasn’t nice. Not nice at all. Maybe if they were both naked, and if someone had someone else buried inside them, it might approach the concept of nice, but no, Hisoka thought rapidly, this was anything but nice.

“I don’t think you know the meaning of the word,” he muttered, turning to face the human. “I could show you, though. I’d make you feel so good you’d never want to leave my arms. Don’t you want to fuck me? Don’t you want me to make you see stars? Come on, pretty bird, let me make you sing.”

With the way the moonlight fell through the parted sheets, it’d be easy to mistake this human as the preternatural creature. His skin looked like star dust, pale and shimmering, while his lashes fell like pure shadow atop his prominent cheek bones. Pink lips curled into a frown, but it didn’t ruin the illusion.

“I don’t even know you,” he answered, and Hisoka’s face fell. “All I want is to sleep, and if you’re intent on keeping me awake, I’m going to kick you out of here.”

“I’m Hisoka,” he offered, hoping that would be enough to persuade him. “Can we fuck now?”

“I’m Chrollo,” he said back, his frown still there. “And no, we can’t.”

Hisoka would have thrown up his arms into the air, if they hadn’t been trapped at his sides by the one still tossed over his chest. “You’re not doing this right,” he complained, inching closer to plaster his long, hard body against Chrollo’s. He brought his lips to the man’s ear, exuding pure sex with every breath he breathed. “Sleeping is boring, so let’s do it, _Chrollo.”_

A hand met his face and pushed him away, Chrollo lifting himself up to look down on Hisoka’s eager body. Did he like what he saw? How could he not? Hisoka was sexy. Desire incarnate. He gave a little stretch, just to hit the message home since this one seemed a little dense.

“You’re so needy for a dream,” he mumbled, his eyes blinking lethargically.

A dream? He seriously thought he was dreaming right now? Hisoka would be offended, if the majority of victims didn’t think the same thing. Chrollo lowered himself down, resting his head on Hisoka’s chest.

“Chrollo?” he whispered a moment later when the human didn’t stir. Panic sank in within seconds. “Did you seriously fall asleep on me?”

But Chrollo was already asleep, his gentle breathing near deafening in the dark room. Hisoka bit his lip and tried to free himself, only to give up a moment later when the arms around him held him all the tighter.

This was the worst, he thought rapidly, his cheeks burning crimson. The absolute worst. He was worked up, horny, and trapped beneath the admittedly negligible weight of a clingly human who wanted to cuddle instead of fuck.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t just lay here and wait for morning to come, or, heaven forbid, fall asleep in the arms of this human. He needed to get off still, and it’d be awful to wake up to a screaming human. Chrollo didn’t want to fuck him while half-asleep, and he had the sneaking suspicion he might not be more receptive when awoken to the sight of a strange, half-naked man in his bed. If Hisoka had his hands free, he’d groan into them.

Testing Chrollo’s hold on him one again, he managed to free himself an inch before the human clung tighter. Hisoka frowned and pouted, unable to appreciate the lithe, svelte body pressed against his side when it was pressed there while under duress. This entire situation felt weird, churning his stomach in fluttering, nervous leaps.

And to think, his night had started off so well.

Sighing, Hisoka gave up the fight. He stared at the ceiling, the warmth of the body against him nicer than it had any right to feel given they were both still dressed. It’d serve this human right if he didn’t disappear before morning, he grumbled silently. It’d teach him not to trap incubi when Hisoka had people to fuck and a need to sate before the sun rose up and all the easy targets awoke to go about their lives.

It’d serve him right, Hisoka thought, the idea forming behind his eyes. It’d serve him right if Hisoka didn’t leave until he’d gotten what he came here for. Chrollo had sought to inconvience him, so why not, right?

He’d teach him how a proper victim behaved when caught in the arms of an incubus.

\----------

Hisoka knocked on the door, popping his hip to make himself as alluring as he knew how to be. He needed it too, given the bags under his eyes and the rumpled state the night before had left him in. There hadn’t been time to properly primp after he’d freed himself and found someone to fuck, and he’d wasted no time in heading back here, with vengance on the mind and infuriatingly gorgeous Chrollo on the menu.  

He didn’t have long to wait, at any rate. The door opened slowly, revealing the beautiful, confounding human from the night before. It was equal parts annoying and gratifying to learn that Chrollo was just as beautiful in the day as he was in the moonlight. It was just a shame though that he had to pull that face when he caught sight of who was rapping at his door.

“Hisoka?” he asked, scrunching his nose as he stared at him. “Was that not a dream?”

With a grin on his face, he pushed past him, walking into his home without waiting to be invited in. Chrollo didn’t protest or even try to stop him. He just watched him slip inside, closing the door behind him, like he was used to strange men letting themselves into his apartment without invitiation. Maybe this would be easier than he thought, if Chrollo was such an accomodating type.

“Oh, pretty bird,” Hisoka tossed over his shoulder, hand on his hip as he met eyes with the infuriating temptation before him. “You could never dream up something like me.” His smile threatened to crack when Chrollo failed to look impressed. He just stood there, arms crossed, waiting for him to go on. His brow threatening to twitch, Hisoka acquiesced.

“I’m going to be stopping by quite a bit from now on,” he declared, turning on his heel to take Chrollo’s chin between this fingers. “I think I want you, and I think I want to make you want me.”

Chrollo blinked, staring up at him with those deep, dark, doe-eyes. “Okay,” he said simply, leaning into Hisoka’s hand.

“Okay?” Okay?! What sort of acceptance was that?

Chrollo sensed his confusion and shrugged, his delicate hand coming up to wrap around Hisoka’s wrist. His face fell when Hisoka tried to resist the contact. This was horrible. Absolutely horrible. That weird feeling was back in his stomach, and he felt compelled to give the human back his hand.

Chrollo looked like a kicked puppy, desperate for reassurance. Hisoka felt his face heat up when his hand was moved for him, the human guiding it up to cup his cheek, Chrollo leaning into like he craved the warmth.

“I’m lonely here,” he said, looking at the floor. “I’d like the company, if you’re offering.” His eyes sparkled in the morning light, and Hisoka was suddenly struck by the folly of this decision. “No one ever visits me.”

“I…I want to fuck you,” he rushed, feeling some inexplicable need to make his intentions clear, because this human seemed fundamentally confused about their roles here. His hand was held tight to the human’s cheek, locked in a grip that wouldn’t let him go easily. “I want to fuck you and you’re willing to just let me in?”

Chrollo rolled his eyes and took his hand from his cheek, tugging Hisoka by the arm towards the living room.

“What are you doing?” Hisoka demanded, eyes wide and suddenly so on guard when he was shoved onto the couch, Chrollo settling in beside him. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to get to know each other,” Chrollo said, smiling up at him brightly, like a flower seeing the sun after a prolonged confinement. “Because that’s what friends do, right? Don’t you want to be friends?”

Hisoka eyed the door and the distance, regretting everything already.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work and wanna see more, check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and hit me up!


End file.
